


A New Start

by NegativeDiva



Series: Dankira Week One-Shots [4]
Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: The third years are close to graduation and this is bothering their younger members, one in particular is afraid of how the team will turn out after this fateful day... Would that be Theater Bell's end?
Relationships: Miki Nozomu & Atago Rentaro
Series: Dankira Week One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my entry for the last day of Dankira and I would like to write more by the end of the chapter!
> 
> Of course I couldn't pass this challenge without doing one RenMiki entry, right? I'm the queen of this ship after all! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

A year was about to end, he surely didn’t mind much, nothing would change, except now he was locked in the school with Kento for at least two more years. With this year ending, it was the hour to the third years to graduate and thus, their teams would be incomplete, at least in school.

No matter how much the redhead had complained, Ginko already stated that Black Meteor would keep going and that the three of them were still going to compete as BMC on competitions, the only thing that would change was the fact the older one wouldn’t be at school anymore.

This bothered him, not having Ginko around was quite troublesome, but he was sure the older one wouldn’t want them to be so down about it, so no matter how much it did, he decided to let it go and focus on their practice that would keep happening at their hideout.

Walking around the school with his phone in hands, trying to distract himself with his game, a small noise started to disturb him. It sounded like a cry… A very familiar one actually. He tried to ignore, but as he kept walking the cry got louder and louder and it kept echoing more and more in his mind, to the point he couldn’t keep it anymore.

Coming from the door of room 309, the boy opened it to be presented with a body being curled up and covered by the blankets of the bed on the left side.

“Miki Nozomu.” 

Peeking from under his blanket protection, the green eyes of Nozomu stared directly at the figure dressed in black on his door that entered without any permission from the owner. He seemed annoyed, very annoyed.

“Renren…” the swallowed eyes and the red nose of the boy indicated that he had been crying for a while 

“Why are you crying that much, that’s annoying…” Hearing the question seemed to had triggered a worse reaction from the older one who simply cried even more. Rentaro sighed, he really had to spend the rest of the two years with people like him and Kento?

After a while, the brunette took a bit of strength from his voice, that still cracked up, to try speak his feelings.

“Graduation… It’s… It’s… Coming… And with this… Theater Bell… Theater Bell will……” more and more tears came from his eyes, not being able to hold back those emotions he probably had been trying to hold to don’t hurt the older one from his group.

Those words again, Rentaro had heard them from Kento as well, the fear of the team breaking up because of school year difference, wasn’t that quite stupid? BMC was already a team before this school, so why it would break off with Ginko ending it? But with the Theater Bell member, he wondered what was the problem… As long as he knew, Theater Bell was created in this school and if he heard it properly before, Seito had rejected them many times, was the older one afraid of Seito breaking off with them? 

No matter how much the dorm head was stupid, he wouldn’t do such a thing to Theater Bell. They were dear friends, and cared about each other, and he was sure Yagami Soma did felt the same as him, a bit sad that a daily encounter with the third year wouldn’t be possible anymore, but nothing like the entire team breaking up would happen.

Rentaro took a deep breath, but there was no way to calm down towards this situation. His thoughts came out to Nozomu without any filters:

“Aren’t you the only one thinking it? Why Theater Bell would end? Tsubaki Seito never said he would break off from Theater Bell, he is only graduating school.” Hearing those words, the green eyes looked up, locking his view to Rentaro’s serious face “Tsubaki Seito is only going out of school, not from your life! Theater Bell won’t end, it’ll only continue strong and steadily, just like BMC and TOXIC as well!”

“But, Renren--”

“Nozomu Miki! This is not Seito’s neither Ginko’s, neither no one’s good bye!” He spoke a bit more firmly, interrupting Mickey’s own words. “This is a new start, a new stage to this game! This is one step further for our future as Dankira MyStars!”

Holding the older one by his shoulders, he saw as the brunette trembled and cried with Rentaro’s words… He was right in the end, Seito wouldn’t leave Theater Bell, it wasn’t anything close to an end, with this a new world would open to them, just like the younger one said, a new stage…

His tears couldn’t stop and in a unconscious move, he didn’t thought twice on throwing himself at Rentaro’s arms, who was fast to hold, but not strong enough to keep them on bed, making their bodies fall on the ground. The raven one hated that physical contact more than anything, but he knew that just like him, seeing his senior graduate was a bit emotional, so he kept the boy in his arms, making some effort against his pride to pat and caress the light brown hair of the older one. 

Staying like this for a while, the cold ground started to feel a bit comfortable for someone who didn’t had slept for one entire night, be it because of gaming or be it because of crying and in no time both of them were sleeping just like they fell. Not caring if anyone would enter in and find them like this…

It wasn’t the end… It was a new beginning… Maybe classes and practices in-school would be different, but together they would keep up as their own teams and would give their best to become the best dancers of Dankira in the world.

  
ー _ Let’s Dankira! _ ー

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is kind of a message to all the Dankira fandom to be honest! I understand that the general feeling of hearing the words "Service Ending" can hurt, and believe me I do know how it hurts, but isn't it a good thing we have so many new things anyway? I definitely don't take this as a Goodbye! We can see by events and all this content that the game wasn't supposed to be ending so soon, but the situations surrounding it and various other games had ended up bringing this to it.
> 
> I don't blame anyone for being sad for the online service ending, but please, keep in mind, we still have a lot to enjoy and a lot to see! The story will be finally completed, new set of cards will be released, new songs and difficulty will be avaliable to us and even new players can enjoy this new stage of the Dankira game. So, no! There are no goodbyes in this!
> 
> Heads up and let's continue moving foward! Let's show our love to Dankira and keep going! Let's look foward to the offline version and even if it hurts us, let's not treat it as if it's the end! Because it's not! And just like I finished this fic, I would like to finish this note!
> 
> ーLet's Dankira!ー


End file.
